Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party is the sixteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, All's Fair in 1991 and aired on the last airing of Storytime with Thomas on fox family. Plot The Vicar is planning a garden party to fund a trip to the seaside for underprivileged children, Trevor will be the party's main attraction. Edward wants to help and the next day when the Vicar forgets to put posters up, Edward suggests putting them on him and his coaches. That attracts a lot of guests. Bertie later teases Trevor about being old, but Trevor forgets all about it with the happiness of giving children rides at the garden party, despite the ground being soaked from rain during the night. Bertie then arrives and parks on the field to drop off some passengers but then gets stuck in the mud due to not staying on the road like Trevor, fortunately Terence is also there and quickly helps to get him out. Once he is back on the road, Bertie apologises to Trevor for teasing him, and the party is a success. While the Vicar thanks Edward and his crew, Trevor goes to sleep that night, thinking happily about all the children who will now get to see the seaside. Characters * Edward * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole (not named) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Diesel (deleted scene) Locations * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Crocks Scrap Yard * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Hault * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * The Marklin Engine makes an appearance as a scrap engine. * Diesel was to be in the story, but was removed for unknown reasons. * This is the last season 3 episode to include a "pilot narration". Goofs * Some versions of the US narration with restored versions has no music playing in the opening. * In the opening scene and some scenes of Bertie talking to Trevor, studio equipment is visible at the very top of the screen. * When Trevor circles around at the start, he runs over a plank of wood. * Edward's trucks derail when he pulls up at the scrapyard. * Bertie only thanks Trevor, even though it was Terence who had pulled him out of the mud. * During the close up of Bertie's wheels in the mud, he appears to let off steam, but in the next shot, the steam is gone. * Edward passes through Wellsworth twice. * The people at the garden party are standing on blu-tak or are attached to clear plastic bases. * When Edward puffs by Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Trevor says " This will teach you a thing or two", Trevor's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Books - Edward and the Party * Buzz Books - Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKtitlecard.png|1998 UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUStitlecard.PNG|New Series title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartywelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Edward,TrevorAndTheReallyUsefulParty1.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty59.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty65.png File:edward,TrevorandtheParty20.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty22.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty23.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty24.PNG|Edward passing Wellsworth signalbox File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty25.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty26.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty27.PNG|Edward's driver File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty28.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty66.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty29.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty30.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty32.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty33.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty61.jpg|Garden Party Poster - renamed "Ffair" in Welsh File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty34.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty31.PNG|Garden Party Poster File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty35.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty36.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty37.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty38.PNG|Edward's tender File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty63.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty39.PNG|Trevor sleeping File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty67.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty41.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty68.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty40.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty42.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty43.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty62.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty44.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty45.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty69.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty46.PNG|Jem Cole File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty70.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty71.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty72.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty47.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty73.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty74.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty75.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty76.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty48.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty49.PNG|Trevor rounds File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty77.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty50.PNG|Bertie stuck File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty51.PNG|Bertie's back stuck File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty54.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty52.PNG|Terence and Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty78.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty53.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty54.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty79.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty55.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty80.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty56.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty57.PNG|The Reverend and Edward's driver File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty81.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty82.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty58.PNG|Trevor sleeping File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty8.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty2.jpg|Diesel in a deleted scene File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty60.jpg|Deleted scene File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG|Puffa or the Marklin engine? File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty6.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty9.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty10.PNG|Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty11.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty12.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty13.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty64.jpeg File:EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty83.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty84.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene Merchandise Gallery File:EdwardandtheParty.png|Egmont book File:EdwardandtheParty(originalcover).jpg|1992 Original Egmont book cover File:EdwardandtheParty(originalbackcover).jpg|1992 Original Egmont back cover File:EdwardandtheParty(2003).png|2003 Egmont book cover File:EdwardandtheParty(2003)backcover.png|2003 Egmont book back cover File:EdwardandthePartyJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Egmont book File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book File:EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBookJapanese.png|Japanese buzz book Episode File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Early UK Narration File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video